


A Horrible Flash from the Past

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: REMY AND TALI IN THAT ONE AU WHERE THE COLLECTOR'S ATTACK MINDOIR INSTEAD OF THE BATARIANS. (original prompt)This is set at the beginning of Mass Effect 2, when the Illusive Man sends Shepard, Miranda and Jacob to Freedom's Progress. Shepard runs into Tali while he's there.Pre-relationship, Shepard/Tali
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349712
Kudos: 4





	A Horrible Flash from the Past

**[Beginning of ME2: Freedom’s Progress]**

Commander Remy Shepard stared at the screens as Veetor rambled on and on about what happened to him. _They find you….they take you._

The Collectors. The Collectors had come for Freedom’s Progress, like they had done for Mindoir. The black swarms of bugs, flowing through the air like dark streams, overwhelming people and paralyzing them for transport.

Shepard knew what that felt like. He remembered lying there, completely aware but unable to move. He heard the Collectors as the they dragged their prizes to their ships. Somehow they had left him alone. They hadn’t bothered to take him.

But he had watched as they took his mother, his father, his friends. By the time the Alliance ships had shown up, he was one of only ten survivors. 

_Ten people_.

“I think that’s a Collector,” Miranda said.

“It’s them,” Shepard said quietly. “No doubt about it.”

Miranda glanced at him sharply. Of course, she knew about his history and what had happened on Mindoir. “You’ve seen them in action, then.”

“Yeah. They hit Mindoir the same way. Paralyzing swarms…nanotech, then they take their time selecting whom they want.” His voice was calm, almost too calm. 

Jacob stared at him, then whispered, “Oh my God. I’m so sorry, Shepard.”

Veetor only nodded in agreement. “Yes. You know. You saw. You understand.”

“But why here? Why now?” Miranda asked. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Shepard said hoarsely. “If the Collectors are involved, and they’re connected with the Reapers–”

“–then we have a problem bigger than just vanishing colonies.”

Shepard clamped his jaw shut to not snap at Miranda. She was right, but seeing all this brought back memories long buried, and hit a nerve that still felt raw and sore. 

“All those colonists…we have to do something,” said a voice from behind them. “Shepard…are you all right?”

He looked up to see Tali in the doorway. She quickly crossed the room and put a comforting hand on his arm. A detached part of him noticed that she was the only one who asked about his welfare. Veetor still rambled on, Miranda was intrigued by the problem, and Jacob wasn’t sure just _what_ to say, not that Shepard blamed him.

He took a deep breath. “I’m–I’ll be fine.”

She gave him a concerned look, but only squeezed his arm in reassurance. “I’m here if you need me.”

Miranda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Shepard ignored her. “Thank you, Tali, I appreciate it.”

Miranda suggested that Cerberus interrogate Veetor, but Tali wanted Veetor back on the Migrant Fleet. Shepard sided with Tali; he sure as hell didn’t trust the Illusive Man to treat Veetor with any kind of respect. Anyone who lived through such a traumatic experience needed help.

Shepard knew how _that_ went. A part of him burned with quiet rage. _The Illusive Man knew. He knew about the Collectors and didn’t bother to warn me. The bastard._

He and the Illusive Man were going to have a talk when they got back.

Tali seemed to sense his anger and she squeezed his arm again. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Despite himself, he found himself saying, “Come with me, Tali.”

She hesitated for a moment; he knew the Fleet needed her, but so did he. If she said no, he understood the reason. 

“I need to bring Veetor back to the Fleet, but I’ll talk with the Admiralty. Maybe we can work something out. I will help _you_ , Shepard. I will do this for _you_.For all the colonists who are missing.” She took a deep breath and looked over at Miranda and Jacob. “ Not for _them.”_

He took a deep breath, then let it out. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “ _Keelah se’lai_ , Shepard. You will hear from me soon.”

She coaxed Veetor to follow her, and Shepard led the way back to the Cerberus shuttle. He felt Jacob’s inquisitive look and Miranda’s knowing one.

“So that’s Tali’Zorah,” Jacob said. “She’s…protective of you, Shepard.”

He only nodded, but didn’t answer. His mind was somewhere else, far away from Freedom’s Progress.


End file.
